


Self-indulgence

by BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Tajima thinks too much, in Tajima's POV, tajiabe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5089262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes/pseuds/BornOnTheDayOfEarthquakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's such an old man. Tajima doesn't even know what he liked about the guy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. wake-up call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> But time running out probably isn't much of a wake-up call.

 

He probably doesn't mean to yell.

Abe Takaya has a loud voice. He's sure of himself, having his everyday life planned out. He especially likes looking out for Mihashi, which isn't surprising – considering their relationship as a battery.

He also has that disgruntled look on his face, if he isn't watchful enough. Usually, he refuses to let expressions show on his face. Opting to look like he's merely looking and observing. Expressionless.

He's such an old man. Tajima doesn't even know what he liked about the guy. Sure, he finds Abe handsome. Broad-backed, sun-kissed skin. Intimidating, but beautiful nonetheless.

There was also that rare bright smile. Tajima hadn't missed seeing that. Abe smiled purposefully, showing Mihashi how things should be done on the mound, of keeping a stoic face – better with a smile, which the dark-haired boy decided to show himself. Sakaeguchi had laughed at it, Mihashi tried to copy it, but Tajima was nothing but mesmerized. The smile had burned to his irises. And he could do nothing that night but jerk off at the memory of such a bright smile.

One day, Tajima thinks, he'll be the one to cause that smile.

It's apparent that Abe likes Mihashi. The unparalleled attention that he is giving the pitcher – it can be excused as a catcher caring for his battery partner. But every time the two of them talk, it will be usually about baseball – or Haruna. Which is another clear thing: Mihashi likes Haruna. Probably as a pitcher interested on another pitcher or probably as something else. Tajima gets vibes of insecurity, maybe jealousy, from the timid boy against the older athlete. Jealousy of what, Tajima isn't sure, but it's easy for anyone's mind to drift into the former relationship that Haruna and Abe had as the cause. Asking Mihashi about it proved useless too, since anyone who dares can only get "Haruna-san is a good person!" off the younger pitcher.

Tajima thought he doesn't mind. He can support the relationship between their team's regular battery along with the others. Mihashi is like the little brother Tajima doesn't have. And if the kid's happy with Abe, and vice versa, Tajima really won't mind. Clearly, he's wrong, with the built up frustration eating at him every night as he lay in bed, thinking about a certain pair of dark eyes and upturned mouth. He would grunt and come and shiver, but his body wouldn't feel the completion he wanted to reach.

He's unhappy, and unfortunately it shows on his face.

"You alright?" asked Hanai. Of course. Of all people to notice it first, it's this tall guy.

"Yeah!" Tajima's lips breaks into a wide smile. He placed his knuckles on his hips, raising his chin as he looks up his team captain. "Why do you ask?"

It probably works because Hanai merely huffs and dismisses the smaller baseball player's challenging look. Though he keeps shooting Tajima some worried glances during their batting practice but keeps quiet about it.

If only Tajima had fallen for their captain instead, everything would have been easier.

So he tries to do something. His friendship with Abe (and Mihashi) hangs in the balance, but his desire for the other catcher is greater. It's their third year anyway, the whole team bagging for Koshien and winning the stage, and unfortunately losing in the third round of the championship. Each member has tasted the defeat and the experience on the Koshien grounds. And it's a beautiful feeling, no matter what anyone says.

And they're on their third year, Tajima thinks. If Abe and Mihashi want one another, they would have been a thing since their first year. Especially on the last three months of their first year, where the battery started to be unusually close.

Third year. After that, Abe and the rest of the team may be gone. Some are pursuing college degrees – Abe is one of them. The only possible reason that Tajima would finish a degree is if a university offers him baseball scholarship. To date, there are two universities sending letter of invitation to him, one of which Abe had mentioned taking an entrance exam for a business management degree.

It's one or the other then, Tajima's head supplies. If this venture of talking out his feelings to Abe would bear good fruit, then the two of them can attend university together. If not, well, the other choice then. Tajima had never heard of anyone choosing their provider of tertiary education this way.

All in all, the only thing that Tajima can possibly regret here is that he has spent three years before finally caving in and confessing his feelings to the team's regular catcher.

So Tajima approaches Abe one day. Actually, he approaches Abe _and_ Mihashi, the two conversing easily with each other. Anyone can see the closeness that the two have, their smiles, body language. Very close friends, bordering to something closer. A thin line that the two can easily cross, as their battery relationship practically makes them a married couple.

So Tajima approaches the man that has been keeping his mind busy and making his imaginations wild. He gulps the lump on his throat before proceeding to his task – that is, to wrap his arms around Abe's waist.

The other male immediately stiffens under his touch. Abe turns his head, his mouth ready to let out a stream of whatever is in his mind. His eyebrows scrunch, his eyes looking down until he sees Tajima's face. And then he is silent.

His body still doesn't relax in Tajima's hold. He remains rigid but thankfully isn't pulling away.

A chirp-like sound gets both Tajima's and Abe's attentions though. The boys look at the smiling pitcher in front of them, who looks back at them with a bright smile.

"Congratulations!" the shy male utters rather excitedly.

Abe blushes brightly. Only now it occurs to him to break out of Tajima's hold, twisting from the strong pair of arms around his waist. He grunts, "Tajima–"

His last name, until now. Even when they are third years. Tajima holds tighter.

"I like you, Abe."

Yes, and _Abe_  until now.

The boy in his arms blushes brighter. Frowns, eyes darker.

"Is this a prank?"

Tajima snorts, humorless. "Far from it."

He snuggles closer. Thankful for the growth spurt in the recent years, he manages to put his chin upon Abe's shoulder. He turns his head closer to the crook of Abe's neck, marveling at the warmth and the smell and committing them into memory, if this'll be nothing but a passing moment.

It isn't.

Abe angles his head towards Tajima's, his left cheek sinking into the bush that is Tajima's hair.

"A real confession then."

It isn't a question. Tajima can't believe his luck. The stoic boy, the male he fancies but never thought would return his affection, relaxes in his touch. His face is tan, just like most of the baseball club member's, but at this closeness, Tajima can see that Abe sports a blush. A small blush anyone can mistake as overexertion from club activities – but the team hasn't even started with their stretches.

It's Tajima who freezes. His eyes widen, his lips stretching into a barely contained smile. He wants to laugh. He grabs Abe's shoulders, turning the boy around to face him.

"Your answer?" he asks.

Abe nods. Before Tajima can even cry out and jump him, Abe raises a finger and rests it on Tajima's lips. His face is blushing wildly that a strawberry will be jealous of the color.

"One at a time."

One at a time. Tajima is very willing to wait. He had been, for three years. And if Abe asks him to wait for some more time, he can. Provided that Tajima has the assurance that Abe is willing to be with him.

One at a time then.


	2. commencement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And, Tajima thinks hopefully, he and Abe have so much more time ahead of them.

It's a quiet graduation. Or maybe not, especially when Tajima comes home to his family. It's a brief afternoon of getting together with his mom and dad, his siblings, aunts and uncles, cousins, grandparents and great-grandparent, in-laws. Of eating and partying with them, until dusk comes and Tajima decides to slip out of the house, of which he's sure that the other first ten Nishiura baseball team members under Momoe Maria are to do. They talked about this, after all.

Their last meeting is on the Nishiura baseball field. Right on the same place where they all first met as a group. Young, hopeful individuals who aspire to form a team that will take Koshien, had stepped on the Koshien grounds. And now, graduated together.

Tajima thinks he'll be the first one there. He isn't, when he sees Abe on the mound all alone. His boyfriend turns to him at his greeting, still having that template of a face.

But, Tajima doesn't forget to note that there's a small hint of a smile on those lips. Of course, he can be biased but...

Abe still looks gorgeous. The dark hair, the warm toned skin, the steady silvery gaze. Tajima loves being under that gaze. He can just stand there, stare back into those eyes, roam his own vision against the other boy's features. They haven't touched, after all, except that time when Tajima hugged and confessed to Abe. Abe hasn't allowed anything else, no hand-holding, no kisses, no making out. No sex.

One at a time. Tajima tells himself. He can wait. It's reassuring that he knows that Abe at least returns his feelings. Though being beside this boy, free to look at and be beside, can be a challenge to Tajima's self control.

A _big_ challenge, indeed. Tajima gulps as Abe smiles at him. A small smile, more visible than most, almost unconscious. Tajima is immediately taken in by the look, the orange backdrop of the horizon and the dark baseball grounds making the scene perfect.

"Tajima."

His last name falls from those lips. Two flaps of soft pink flesh, curling to form his name into sound. And finally, those lips turn into a smile that makes Tajima breathless. The smaller but older male takes a step forward. He climbs the mound, placed himself in front of the other male. He leans in, tipping himself forward and trusting that the other boy catches him.

And then they are kissing. It is a brief kiss – a peck, really. And soon enough, Tajima is pulling back, opening his eyes to Abe's own wide ones.

The baseball field lights up. The lights all around them turn on, illuminating each corner of the field that the artificial lights can reach. It is especially bright in the diamond, on the mound where the two of them stand. And Tajima is thankful for that, for he can see all of Abe's face. The flush in his cheeks, the confusion and then surprise in his eyes.

And then his smile. Abe smiles down on him. And still, Tajima marvels at the sight.

"T-T-T-Takaya? And Yuu?!"

Oh, he forgot about that. The team, except Mihashi, doesn't know about them yet. And with the restrictions that the two of them put between each other (not forbidden; that's just Tajima stopping himself), anyone who'll view them will come to the conclusion that they are very close friends. Nothing more, since touching is seldom.

Until now. Tajima just kissed Abe in front of all of them. All Nishiura Ten witnessing, plus Momokan, Shiga-sensei and Shinooka.

So much for "one at a time". Tajima just got his first kiss with Abe, and _that_ told everyone else that he and Abe are going out. He grins, apologetically but more on mischievously, when he turns to Abe.

Abe also turns to look at him. And returns his smile.

Seriously, how many times is Tajima going to be taken in by that smile? This very boy beside him can control him even without doing much. Just a smile, a longing look. Few words. And Tajima can do nothing but wait until Abe gives a signal. Except earlier, when a small smile was all it took to crack Tajima's carefully guarded self-control.

At least, Abe hasn't scolded him about it.

And, Tajima thinks hopefully, he and Abe have so much more time ahead of them.


End file.
